


Heaven help a Fool who Falls in Love

by BlakesBodyGuard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke, Chemistry, Conventions, Eloping, Everyone sees it but these two, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Jealous Clarke Griffin, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Remorseful Clarke, Roomates to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Ship Wars, Social Media, They are married, Twitter, Wrong timing, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesBodyGuard/pseuds/BlakesBodyGuard
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are cast as the two leads of a TV show and start out as roommates while working together. Through the seasons of the show and the years their bond changes in so many drastic ways. They have to go through losing one another to other relationships and the ups and downs of their own relationship both on screen and off screen to finally get it right.On Hiatus until the shows Hiatus on 8/6New chapters on Tuesdays and Fridays!





	1. When we first met...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know, I know, but I really needed a fic of how this happened!
> 
> Most is speculation and opinions along with some original story, but this is based on our two favs on screen and off screen and their beautiful story, so you will see some of the true story as well since it is based on them.
> 
> Now, before you yell at me, this is mostly speculation and original story. This is in no way 100% the true story.
> 
> But, if you have been looking for a nice longer fic based on the new Mr and Mrs, here it is!
> 
> You can yell at me on twitter @BlakesBodyGuard or give suggestions to this fic as it will be a WIP. Trying to do 2 chapters a week.
> 
>  
> 
> Schedule so far is new chapters on Tuesdays and Fridays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Bellamy for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I hope you can bare with me during this adventure. I have never written a fic as I go, I normally have the whole idea written out, then I edit and post completed chapters.
> 
> I wanted to get a head start so I could post here regularly. I will be spending July 1st-7th getting as many chapters written, so I can have a surplus to post on Tuesdays and Fridays while I continue writing. So Starting July 9th we will have our regularly scheduled chapters posting.
> 
> I am watching as many interview videos, and compiling posts and fan theories and speculation of these two and their timeline as a reference only. This will in no way reflect the true timeline and events of their life, but it still takes quite a bit of time. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the first 7 chapters, and check back on July 9th for the next installment!

Clarke had been acting in children's shows and commercials since she could remember. Her parents were so supportive of her dreams and what she wanted to do, even at such a young age.

Her big break came when she was cast in a Teen Soap Opera at the age of 15. It was a very large cast ensemble with many different story lines that when she would watch the episodes live, she would see people she had never even met or filmed with.

After her first year on the show, she attended an award show, for which her show was nominated. She was attending with other cast members of the show, some to which she knew, and others she would be meeting for the first time.

She was headed towards the auditorium where the ceremony would be held, but was running late because her mother insisted that she go to this salon on the other side of town to get her hair and makeup done for the evening.

She saw the elevator was about to close when she shouted, "Hold the elevator please!" as she tried to walk as fast as she could in the heels she was wearing.

Just then, an arm reached out and stopped the doors from closing. As soon as the doors opened fully, is when she saw him for the first time.

"Thank you so much, I didn't want to be that person who comes in late." Clarke expressed to the man next to her.

"No worries. Hey you look familiar, what show are you here with?" he asked her.

"I'm from The Neighborhood. Clarke." Clarke extended her hand to the man who saved her from having to walk up the stairs in heels.

"I thought you looked familiar. I've appeared in a few episodes of The Neighborhood myself. Bellamy." he said as he took her hand.

"It's so weird how you can be on the same show as a person and never cross paths, isn't it?" Clarke said laughing.

" Indeed,  it is. I'm a firm believer in everything happening for a reason though." Bellamy said with a shy smile.

"Well, maybe this reason was so you could save me, so for that I'm grateful." Clarke said looking back at him.

"Anytime Princess."

And with that they exited the elevator and went their separate ways, never crossing paths again until many years later.


	2. Welcome to LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a time Jump to Clarke finally making her way to LA for the first time.

_7 Years Later_

 

 

Clarke landed in Los Angeles, CA. and she basked in the warm sunshine on her face. She finally did it. Over the last 7 years she had been doing smaller projects, small play productions, and really anything to build her portfolio and get her name out there to the world.

She worked with her friends as a bartender in between acting jobs, and got to have some sort of a normal social life after not going to public school most of her life with acting.

When she turned  23,  she set out to move across the country to where stars were discovered in LA. She left the east coast, her family and friends and took all the money she had from her latest projects and moved to LA by herself.

She was determined to make it there, acting was all she wanted to do in life and it was time she  pushed  herself out of her comfort zone and take this big leap.

Her mother, Abby, was very concerned about her daughter moving so far away where they didn’t know anybody, but she wanted to be supportive of Clarke.

” You  call me if anything happens. I want at least a daily check in text to let me know you are alive. You are going to do great things baby girl.” Abby told Clarke as they were standing in the airport, saying their goodbyes.

Clarke caught a cab to take her to this tiny place that she was renting, and once she arrived, unpacked and updated her mom that she made it, Clarke just laid on her bed with a huge smile on her face.

She was going to make it, she could just feel it.

Clarke had been in LA for 1 month, going on auditions, taking a few acting classes and working with and agent in the area.

One day, she was going to go out shopping to get a few things for her apartment since she didn’t have a class or audition that day, when she got a call from her bank.

” This is Lisa calling from First Union Bank, is this Miss Griffin?” The caller asked.

” It  is, is something wrong with my account?” Clarke asked the operator.

” Miss  Griffin we regret to inform you that your card has been declined several times over the last few days and we have had to freeze your account. There was a large purchase made last week that maxed out your account and it has been trying to be overdrawn several times since then.” 

“Oh my God! I haven’t made any big purchases lately or been doing any shopping this week. Where was the purchase made?” Clarke asked in a panic.

” It was made at a home improvement store in Los Angeles Ma’am. We can start filing a report for your stolen identity and funds, but I’m afraid it will be a while if we are able to recover your money.” The operator explained.

” Yes , whatever I need to do to file a report and get my money back please.” Clarke said on the verge of tears.

All of her money was just gone. Everything she had worked for, just poof into thin air. She couldn’t believe it.

Once she gave the bank all of the information that they needed to open a case, she called her mother sobbing.

” Mom , someone stole me credit card information and wiped out my account. What am I going to do?” she asked in between sobs.

” Oh  honey. It’s okay, we will figure this out. Did the bank say how long it would be until you could use your account again? I could put some money into your account for you?” Abby offered.

” No , they just said it was frozen for now and I opened a case for stolen identity. I don’t think I can stay here mom. I can’t believe I’ve only been here for a month, and being so careful and I was still robbed of everything. I think I’m just going to come home until this whole thing is sorted out.” Clarke resigned

” Honey , are you sure that’s what you want to do? Everything was going so well before all of this?” Abby asked.

Clarke thought about it, but she just felt so violated and defeated, “I just want to come home mom. I haven’t gotten a single callback and I was just robbed blind.”

” If you’re sure, I can book a plane ticket for you for whatever day you want. You just let me know.” Abby told her.

” I  will. I’m going to meet my agent tomorrow to tell her, then I’m going to start packing. Thanks mom. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” And with that, Clarke hung up and looked around her apartment.

” I  guess I might as well start packing.”

The next morning, Clarke woke up to her phone ringing, she saw her agents name and answered, “Hey Anya, I was actually going to come to your office today, I have some news.” Clarke started.

” Clarke ! I got a call from a major network wanting to cast you in this pilot that they are shooting soon. Can you be here in an hour to meet with the producers?” Anya said quickly.

” Uhm , I guess but I don’t have anything prepared.” Clarke stuttered, trying to wake up enough to understand what Anya was saying.

” That’s  fine, they saw some of your tapes and this isn’t an audition. They want to meet with you and have you look over the script to see if it’s something you’re interested in.” She explained.

“They want me? I don’t even have to audition? That’s honestly the best news I’ve heard since I gotten here. I will see you at your office in an hour.”

And then Clarke flung her covers off of her legs and ran to her suitcase that was haphazardly packed and pulled out something to wear to meet these producers.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up too high, in case it ended up being a flop, but someone wanted to cast her in a TV Pilot and it couldn’t have come at a better time. Maybe, she wouldn’t give up on LA just yet.

When she arrived at Anya’s office, there were two men waiting with Anya in the conference room.

” Clarke , come in. Gentlemen, this is my client Clarke Griffin. Clarke this is Marcus and Thelonious from the network.” Anya introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you both. I was excited to here that you were considering me for your Pilot. I’d love to hear about it.” Clarke said as she politely shook their hands and took her seat next to Anya.

“It’s called The Delinquents. It is set about 100 years after the world ends in a massive nuclear bombing event that destroyed the planet. 12 space stations full of people from various parts of the world escaped in time to save the remainder of humanity. They are running low on oxygen and supplies, so they decide to send 100 juvenile delinquents down to see if the planet is survivable for humans. That’s the main premise and we have a good amount of the cast already set, but we are looking for our leading lady, Jane. Jane is the daughter of a doctor and engineer and is in a medical apprenticeship when her father discovers their station is failing and losing oxygen. When he wants to go public, they execute him and lock up Jane to keep her from alerting the colony and causing a panic.” Thelonious explains.

” Jane  gets sent down to earth with the others and her leadership and medical skills are put to the test. That is the gist of the pilot, and we think you would make a perfect Jane for our show, so what do you think Clarke?” Marcus asked.

” It  sounds very interesting. I like the concept.” Clarke said.

” Well , we will leave the script here for you to look over. Please let us know as soon as possible if you are interested, because we are shooting soon.” Thelonious finished, as he and Marcus got up to leave.

” We  will be in touch.” Anya said as she led the men out of the room.

” So , what do you think. Honestly?” Anya asked her when she came back into the room.

” It  sounds interesting for sure, and a lead role? It’s the best offer I’ve had. I think I want to do it.” Clarke said with excitement.

” Well if that’s the case, then you need to go home and pack. They are starting shooting at the end of the week in Vancouver and you need to get up there ASAP.” Anya told her.

” What , already? That’s fast.” Clarke said a little overwhelmed.

” Welcome  to the network game kiddo. Go home and pack and I’ll call the network and give them your acceptance.” Anya shooed Clarke out the door then to make the call.

On her way back to her apartment, Clarke called her mother, “MOM, guess what? I landed a lead role in a TV show! They want me to fly to Vancouver tomorrow to start reading with the cast so we can start shooting next week! Can you believe that?”

” Oh honey, that is amazing! So, I don’t need to book you a ticket home?” Abby asked.

” No , I’m going to do this mom. I think this could really be it, and I need to see it through.” Clarke said determined.

” Well, if you can, stop and get a new bank account so I can put something in there for you to hold you over until you get paid. I am so, so proud of you Clarke.” Abby told her.

” You’re  the best mom. I will do that and send you the information as soon as I have it. I’m headed home to pack now. I will call you later.” 

Clarke was buzzing with the news, and she couldn’t wait to get on the plane the next day and start this new chapter of her life.


	3. It's no surprise we ain't strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets a familiar face, her new cast mates and family!

Clarke arrived in Vancouver the very next day, and she couldn’t wait to get to the office that the network had for table readings.

She was temporarily staying in a hotel that the network had set her up at, so she unpacked then grabbed her copy of the pilot script and got ready to head over for the first table read.

When she arrived, she was greeted by Marcus, “Clarke! I’m so glad you could make it. Was your travel okay? You get settled into your room alright?” He asked.

” Yes , everything has been great. Thank you so much.” Clarke thanked him genuinely.

” Well , a few of the cast members are inside already if you want to go and join them. We will start in about half an hour.” He informed her as he stepped away to take a phone call.

All of the sudden Clarke was very nervous. She was always nervous when first starting out a project, but she tried to shake it off and headed inside.

Once she opened the door, she saw 3 guys sitting around the large table talking, then a girl talking on the phone on the other side of the room. 

Clarke was about to approach the guys at the table, when a familiar voice that she hadn’t heard in many years called out to her, “Clarke? Clarke Griffin, is that you?”

Clarke looked over to the guy in the middle of the group and her brain was trying to catch up to what was happening, then it dawned on her, “Bellamy? Wow I haven’t seen you in, what, seven years?”

” It’s  me in the flesh, what are the chances? Here come join us! This is Jasper and Wells.” Bellamy said pointing to each of the boys next to him.

” Hi, I’m Clarke. Bellamy, I can’t believe you’re here! What have you been up to?” She asked as she sat next to Jasper.

” I had been doing a few local things back in New York when I got a call about this show from my agent, then I was on my way out to LA. I just got here last week. What about you?” He asked Clarke.

” I  did the theater circuit back home in DC and then I moved out to LA a month ago. I just met with Thelonious and Marcus yesterday and they offered me the job. I just flew in this morning.” Clarke explained.

” Wait , you just got here today?” Jasper cut in.

” Yeah , I went to my hotel, unloaded my bags and then came straight here for the table read.” Clarke told him.

” Well, I live here locally and we have an extra room if you would rather have a house to stay in as opposed to a run-down hotel room.” Jasper offered.

” Wow , that’s very kind of you. Who is we?” Clarke asked.

” We,  is  Jasper and me Princess. Think you could handle living with the two of us?” Bellamy said with a bright smile.

” Sounds like no problem to me. Thank you, Jasper.” Clarke told the tall and lanky boy sitting next to her.

As more of the cast trickled inside the room, Jasper jumped up and ran over to someone he knew and started talking to them.

   


Bellamy took the opportunity to slide into his chair, right next to Clarke, “You know, both of us being from the same area, alumni of the same show and all, I think we should make a pact.” He said to Clarke.

” A pact huh? And what did you have in mind?” Clarke inquired.

” We  look out for each other. We are both far from home, don’t know anyone except each other, and this is both of our first big network lead roles.” Bellamy said, looking at her sweetly.

” Well  Bellamy, you have yourself a deal.” Clarke said as she stuck her hand out to him.

” Is  this how you make all of your friendships official? Like a business deal?” He joked.

” Of  course, this is serious business.” Clarke joked.

” I’m  looking forward to working with you Clarke.” Bellamy told her as Marcus stood up at the front of the room.

” Alright  everyone, welcome to the first table read for The Delinquents. We are going to go over the pilot episode script and let each of you experience and get a feel for your characters. Clarke Griffin, would you care to start?” Marcus looked at Clarke.

She took a deep breath, then looked next to her to see Bellamy smiling an encouraging smile at her, then she began.

” It’s  been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on earth...”

After the table read, Bellamy stood next to Clarke who was gathering her script and notes, “That was pretty successful for a first day, don’t you think?”

” I think so. I just wish I had a little bit more time to prepare. I felt a little lost and awkward once my character started having to interact so intensely with everyone else, and I just...” Clarke was going on when Bellamy cut her off.

” Woah  there, you just flew in today and you just got the script yesterday. We are all new to this. Everything is going to be better as time goes on and we get into a rhythm with our characters and each other.” He told her.

” I  know. I just really want to do well, and I don’t want to screw this up.” Clarke said biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit she’s always had.

” Hey , we have a couple of days to practice before we get to the set location. Let’s go to the hotel, get your stuff and head to the house for a drink. Tomorrow we can run lines and ideas, but tonight let’s just relax and celebrate, yeah?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded at him with a smile, and they headed towards Jasper who was waiting at the door for them.

” Alrighty Clarkey , let’s go get your stuff and bring you home!” Jasper said as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

Home, that had a nice ring to it. Clarke was starting feel like she could really make it, and with Bellamy with her, she felt calmer than she had in the entire month that she had been away from home and on her own.

They stopped at the hotel where Clarke’s stuff was and then headed over to the house. It was cute, charming and she was so thankful to be able to share it with two fellow cast mates.

Once they got inside, Jasper spread his arms open, “Welcome home! Your room is to the right next to Bellamy’s. Mine is on the other side of the living area. Kitchen and back patio are through the living room here. Let me know if you need anything.”

And with that, Jasper disappeared to his bedroom. Bellamy looked at Clarke and nodded towards the door to the right, “Here your room is this way. The bathroom is down the hall and my room is on the other side of that.”

Bellamy opened the empty bedroom and set Clarke’s bags down on the bed. “I’ll grab us a drink and meet you on the patio whenever you get settled in here.”

He left Clarke in her new room alone, and she took a look around. It was just a bed and a small night table, but she could work with it. She could get all of her things set up tomorrow, but for now she made the bed and changed into some lounge clothes and headed out to the patio with Bellamy and Jasper.

” Hey  there roomie.” Jasper said with a bright smile.

” Hi . Thanks again for letting me stay here with you guys. That’s a huge weight lifted off of me that I don’t have to worry about now.” She said as she took the wine glass that Bellamy offered her and stood between him and Jasper, looking out at the city.

“Not a problem. I’m glad to have a lady in the house. It will keep us from getting too out of control.” Jasper laughed.

” And  by that, he means maybe we won’t live in a constant state of disaster and survive on beer and pop tarts.” Bellamy joked.

” I’m  a pretty good cook, so hopefully it won’t come to that.” Clarke laughed.

” I  knew I liked you. Well, I’m going to turn in for the night. You crazy kids don’t do anything I would do.” And with a wink, Jasper headed back to his room for the evening.

” He  likes to smoke in the evenings.” Bellamy supplied.

” Ahh , gotcha. Well whatever makes you happy right?” Clarke asked.

” Right . Jasper is a good one. He offered me a place to live as soon as we met. He’s a good kid.” Bellamy laughed as he took another sip from his glass.

” Kid , huh? You sound like an old man Blake.” she joked.

” Well, I’m one of the oldest on the cast. And I’m playing much younger than I really am, so I guess I’m only an old soul, since my baby face allows me to play younger than I really am.”

Clarke looked at him long and hard, “How old are you?”

”28, playing a  23-year-old . You?” He asked the question back to Clarke.

”23, playing an  18-year-old .” She laughed at the idea of it.

” I  could see it. It’s usually easier for girls to play a lot younger than they really are. Most female characters playing high schoolers are in their twenties. My little sister is 25 playing 17. She wasn’t at the table read today, but you will get to meet her soon.” Bellamy told her.

” Sister , huh? You didn’t want to live together?” Clarke asked.

” Nah, she lives locally with her boyfriend. She actually is the one who told the network about me and I was cast pretty early on because of that. But it’s good that she does her own thing, and I do mine. We are actually playing siblings in the show too. It’ll be interesting.” He informed her.

” Wow , anyone else I haven’t met that I should know about?” Clarke asked interested in knowing about her cast mates.

” Wells , the guy you met earlier, his dad works for the network. Thelonious. But he’s a good guy and definitely got the part on his own, he made sure that his dad didn’t know he was auditioning. Everyone else I’ve met has been pretty great.” He told her.

” Well , that’s nice to hear. I just really want this to work.” Clarke said, more so to herself.

” If it’s meant to be, it’ll work out. Just show up, do your best and leave nothing left.” Bellamy said as he looked over at her.

“You’re right. Thanks Bellamy. I think I’m going to turn in. It’s been a long 24 hours. Goodnight.” Clarke said as she kissed his cheek and headed inside.

” Goodnight Clarke.” Bellamy said in the still quietness of the night.


	4. There’s a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delinquents start shooting their first season, and some other scenes that are also a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad everyone is enjoying this so far! I’ve never written a fic as I go, I usually have them completed before posting, so this is a new style for me!
> 
> Comments and suggestions and always welcomed!

_**Season 1** _

 

 

Later that week, Clarke and  company  started filming Season 1 of The Delinquents. It was long hours, rough weather at times and everyone was trying to get their footing with their characters.

Bellamy was playing the Male Lead, Blaze, and he could not be more opposite from his character, which made him stand out as such an amazing actor. Blaze was a reckless, arrogant playboy who was power hungry and took charge of the delinquents once they landed on earth fairly quickly. Her character Jane on the other hand, was very head strong, Type-A and was not having any of Blaze's ego.

It was fun playing such serious characters that butted heads, because she knew as soon as they would yell "Cut!", Bellamy would go back to goofing around and making everyone laugh. She was extremely grateful for his carefree and upbeat attitude on those long days of filming. He helped loosen Clarke up when she would get in her head too much and over think every scene. He helped push her to be a better actor, but most importantly, to enjoy this awesome experience that could be a once in a life time experience.

Bellamy and Clarke were going over one of the scenes where they lost one of their own people. Jane was to mercy kill him with Blaze by her side. With all of his bravado and walls let down, Blaze starts to see that he needs Jane to help balance their group. He couldn't lead on his own, he needed the other half. A dynamic duo would come from this story line, and it would ultimately change the way Jane and Blaze interacted and led their people going forward.

"So, Blaze is  supposed to  give mercy to Atom's character Riley, but he can't bring himself to actually take a life. Jane sees him struggling and takes the knife from Blaze and bends down to hum a sweet song while she slowly insert's the knife, killing Blaze's friend for mercy." Bellamy explained, running over the scene setup while they were standing in the woods, waiting to be called for their scene.

"Then I, or Jane rather, looks to Blaze. And that's when they realize that neither of them can lead alone, and make a silent agreement to lead their group together." Clarke finished.

"This is some deep stuff. Our first intentional death, a death we have to deliver with our own hand's, and it has to be a friend and not just some extra.' Bellamy said solemnly.

"I know, but we have each other to get through this." Clarke started, as the director called them for the scene.

Clarke figured they would have to do a few takes, but on the first shot she let real emotions take over. They were having to say goodbye to one of their own, having to take his life, even though it wasn't actually real.

She felt herself shaking as she hummed a simple tune and slide the knife where she was supposed to. When she looked up at  Bellamy,  she wasn't sure if he was himself or in Character. He looked at her so sad, so different, and something else she couldn't quite place. They shared another moment looking at one another when the director yelled cut.

"That was amazing you two! Excellent job. We can move on to the next scene now." Marcus said.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you needed?" Bellamy said a bit baffled, since he  swears,  he just zoned everything out and watched Clarke the entire scene.

"It was perfect. I really saw where Blaze changes his entire outlook on Jane read right across his face before our very eyes." Marcus said excited as he clapped Bellamy on the shoulder and moved on to another part of the set.

"Nice job, star student." Clarke said coming to stand next to him.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Bellamy said, still a little confused about what had just happened.

As he watched Clarke walk ahead to the next setup, he tried to shake his thoughts clear. Maybe Blaze wasn't the only person seeing his female counterpart differently. 

The next week, Bellamy, Clarke and Jasper were sitting in their living room playing cards when Clarke's phone started to ring.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Clarke answered.

"Have you looked at this coming week's script yet?" Finn asked a little nervously.

"No, why? Finn you're scaring me, am I dying or something?" Clarke started to  panic,  they couldn't kill off one of their lead characters already, right?

"No, nothing like that. It's a scene with us. You and I. It's... It says that Jane and Tom escape to a hidden bunker in the woods, and in the middle of them both having a breakdown about everything that is currently going on, which is absolute chaos by the way, they comfort each other intimately." Finn explained.

Clarke looked over at Bellamy and Jasper who were chatting among themselves, "So, when you say intimately, you mean?"

"We have a sex scene Clarke. I don't know the specifics, and I know we are professionals, but I really wished we would’ve been asked or warned about this ahead of time. I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you, so if you want to talk to Marcus about it together..."

Clarke cut him off before he could finish," Uh, no, no you're right we are professionals. Are  you  busy tomorrow? We can meet and run through our scenes together? Make sure we are both comfortable?"

"Yeah I can meet you tomorrow. Let me know when you're free and we can figure this out." Finn assured her.

"Thanks Finn. For letting me know and everything. I'll see you tomorrow." with that Clarke hung up the phone and tried to get her thoughts in order.

She would be doing her first sex scene, and she was a bit concerned. She obviously knew they weren't actually going to have sex, but still. So many people would be watching them on set. She was in the middle of processing when a voice pulled her out of her own head.

"Hey, you okay?" Bellamy. This was going to be awkward.

"Uh, yeah it was Finn. He was calling about us meeting up tomorrow to run over some of our scenes together for this week." Clarke said, not meeting his eyes.

"Clarke, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Bellamy asked concerned.

"It's, well, Finn and I apparently have a sex scene this week, so there's that." she told him, moving past him to get to the kitchen for a bottle of wine.

"Oh, okay then. Wait, isn't Finn's character dating Raven's character? Geez, that's going to end well." Bellamy thought out loud. Then when he saw Clarke slightly shaking as she poured herself a glass of wine, it hit him. "Sorry, real life is more important. Are you okay with doing that type of scene? Did they let you know?" Bellamy asked concerned.

"No, I didn't know until Finn just told me. Honestly? I figured it would happen at some point, but I'll be honest, I've never had to do a sex scene before and I don't want it to come off uncomfortable and awkward, but I can't help but feel anything but awkward and uncomfortable right now." she admitted.

"I've had a few. Honestly, they can be really weird, especially with someone you don't know very well." Bellamy explained.

"Got any tips for a first timer?" Clarke asked as she finished her first glass and was pouring another glass for herself.

"Well, the directors will be able to help you more, make it look real without it being too invasive, but honestly? I just had to clear my mind of anything and focus on the task and not the person I was with. I know that sounds bad, but if you think about the person you are doing it with, and whatever your relationship is with them, it will make it very weird. I mean Blaze has had some insinuated scenes where he was obviously having sex, even threesomes, but I didn't have to film the actual act of those, not yet anyway." He told her.

"So, I just don't think about it being Finn and just follow the direction from the director and focus on the actual task and not the person?" Clarke tried to simplify.

"Yeah, I mean that's what works for me, but you still have to make it look believable. I mean, Finn's not a bad looking guy, so maybe it won’t be so bad to just pretend." he offered.

"Bell, I seriously don't think that makes it easier, and knowing Jane is going to be seen as a cheater? Because let's face it, the girl is always blamed." Clarke felt herself getting flustered.

"Hey, it's okay. No one is going to think that since they'll see you didn't know that Tom had a girlfriend. They will see his character as scum. Poor Finn. Look, we just need to work this out and let you get it out of your system and by the time you have to do it for the cameras, it will be muscle memory." Bellamy said as he grabbed Clarke's hand and led her to the balcony.

"What are you talking about? How am I  supposed to  pretend to have sex with Finn enough to where it's muscle memory and not awkward?" Clarke asked confused.

” Well , you could practice with me. I’ve done these scenes before. I could show you what looks believable and not so awkward from my own trial and error. Maybe then when it comes to Finn, who is also your friend, you’ll be better prepared.” He offered.

” Okay , so how do we do this? How do we practice such a scene? And also, would it be frowned upon to show up to set drunk enough that my inhibitions are lowered?” Clarke giggled at the thought.

” C’mon  Clarke, you’re a princess, not a diva. Okay, you just start with a normal kissing scene, close your eyes and let the actual movements take over. Just go with it like you normally would, don’t worry about who it is that you’re kissing. Let it just happen naturally.”

And with that, Bellamy moved his hand to Clarke’s cheek and she slowly closed her eyes as their lips met for the very first time.


	5. Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be posted yesterday, but my computer completely shut down right in the middle of this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, it’s up now and that’s all that matters right? 😉

Bellamy leaned in to kiss Clarke. As soon as their lips met, he felt it. He felt something more than friends, roommates and co-workers.

He pulled back, just a fraction, to see Clarke’s eyes still closed. He took a second to memorized her face, her lips, her cute little nose.

Then, she slowly opened her eyes and they were unreadable, “Bellamy,”.

He panicked. He must’ve crossed some line he didn’t know they had, “Clarke, I, I’m so sorry if that was too far.”

” It  was just a kiss Bellamy. You were trying to help  me  right?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow.

” Yes , I was trying to help.” Bellamy barely managed to get out.

” Is  that offer still good?” She questioned him.

He thought about it. Clarke’s eyes were laser focused on him, not giving away her feelings so he thought about his own. Was this okay? Was he just helping her? Should they stop? Could this end badly?

Bellamy weighed all the possibilities as quick as he could, but a part of him, maybe a selfish part of him, didn't want to stop after just one kiss.

” I’m  up for it, if you are.” He answered. Making sure she had an out if she wanted it. A chance to say no and remain in the friend zone.

” I  wouldn’t want help with this from anyone one else.” Clarke admitted shyly.

That was all Bellamy needed, before his hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her into his kiss. 

It was slow, experimental and full of question. Then Clarke opened her mouth to him and escalated the kiss. She was no longer being shy, as she fisted his shirt in both of her hands and made a small moaning sound.

” Clarke ” was all Bellamy could get out.

” Show  me, Bellamy.” She responded, as she stepped back from him and towards the door leading back inside the house.

“Clarke, are you sure? We can stop at  any time . We don’t have to do this if you’re not okay with it.” He reassured her.

Clarke grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, “I said, show me Bellamy.”

Bellamy was having an internal struggle. On the one hand, yes please to the goddess standing in front of him, on the other hand, “Clarke, I don’t want things to be weird afterwards. We are friends, roommates, cast mates. We promised we would look out for each other.”

” Bell , I know this. I also know that I have to pull off this scene with Finn and I don’t know him as well. I trust you. I know you. If this has to happen, I want it to be with you.”

Bellamy told himself that she meant she only wanted to practice with him, since she would need to be convincing with Finn, but a part of his brain told him that this was something more than that.

” Okay, let’s go to my room so I can show you the best way to angle yourself so you don’t have to feel so exposed.” He told her.

” You’re  the teacher. After you.” She said, as she picked up her discarded shirt and followed him to his room.

Once they got into Bellamy’s room, Clarke situated herself on his bed, still shirtless, and just stared up at him.

Bellamy had to take a deep breath and steady himself before he turned to look at her, “So, assuming the lighting for the scene is dark, you can let Finn take the top position so he can shield you from being fully exposed to the cameras. It will basically just be an intense make out scene with some movements to make it look real. Chances are they will only shoot from the waist up.”

” So ,” Clarke started, as she moved back to lean against his headboard, “I just need to make out with Finn and move like something is actually happening? Seems easy enough. Oh God, what if he gets, you know, excited while we are shooting? That’s going to be so weird!” Clarke realized, a little horrified.

” Honestly , it would be weird if he didn’t. You are making out with him and grinding on him. You should be insulted if he didn’t get excited. I don’t think any guy would unhappy to be in that position with you.” Bellamy admitted out loud.

” Even  you?” She asked quietly, but it was there.

Bellamy came and sat next to her on his bed, “Yes Princess, even me.” His eyes boring into hers.

Clarke put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, “What took you so long?” And then she was kissing him again.

Bellamy didn’t have the time or desire to think. He just let the feel of Clarke’s lips on his consume him. In between kisses he answered her, “My room is right next to  yours,  you know.”

Clarke pulled his face to look at hers, “I was waiting for you to make a move. I don’t think I could handle getting rejected and still having to see you and live with you  every day .” She admitted.

” Reject  you? You have a lot to learn Clarke. As I said before, it would be impossible to resist you.”

” I  didn’t want to mix real life and fiction, but I felt something when we would shoot our scenes together. I didn’t want to mistake  Blaze  and Jane for you and me.” She told him.

” It’s  real. Everything I put out there when I’m doing scenes with you, it’s real.” He told her as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

“Bellamy. I want you. Now.” Clarke said a little shaky but demanding.

” Anything  you want.”

And that’s how it started. There was no conversation of what this meant, if it would happen again or if it was just sexual attraction needing to find a release.

The days following, Clarke and Finn met up to discuss their upcoming scene, what they liked and what they didn’t like, because hey, at the end of the day they would still be kissing quite a bit until they got the scene right.

Thanks to Bellamy’s tips and tricks, Clarke wasn’t as uncomfortable when the day of that scene came up.

” You  ready for this?” Finn said, as he and Clarke took their positions in a dark bunker that Jane and Tom had found on one of their excursions.

Clarke looked around and was thankful that it was  only  essential crew members that needed to be there for the scene, “As ready as I’ll ever be, let’s do this.” She said, as her and Finn began their lines.

Luckily, they only had to restart twice, due to them laughing the first couple of times when it was  supposed to  be an intense scene. Both Jane and Tom were scared and frustrated at their current predicament and it needed to show through Finn and Clarke.

By the time she was done for the day, Clarke made her way to Bellamy’s trailer and knocked. When no response came, she went across to Jaspers and found his door open.

” Hey Clarkey , are you done and ready to head home?” He said looking up from his phone.

” Yeah  I’m done. I thought Bellamy had a night shoot tonight, but he wasn’t in his trailer.” Clarke said.

” Yeah , he finished early and said something about heading home to get some rest. He has an early call tomorrow, so I was happy to wait for you.” Jasper said with an odd look.

” Thanks  Jasper. Well, I’m ready when you are.” Jasper grabbed his bag and he and Clarke headed home.

Once they got to the house, Clarke went straight for the shower. When she came out, she saw the light in Bellamy’s room on underneath his door.

She knew she probably shouldn’t, and things had been normal after their night together, but she felt like him skipping out early and the way Jasper tried to cover for him was a little odd. She just wanted to make sure he was  okay,  he was her friend after all.

Clarke knocked lightly on his door, when she heard him invite her  in,  she slowly opened the door, “Hey, Jasper said you left early to get some rest. Early call tomorrow or something. I just saw your light on and wanted to know if you were okay?”

” Yeah , it was just a long day. Sorry I didn’t stay.” He answered, as he put his book down and took his glasses off.

It was then that Clarke realized, she should’ve gone to her room and put clothes on first, instead of standing in his door way with only a towel on.

” How  did your scene go with Finn?” Bellamy asked simply.

” Not as bad as I thought, thanks to you.” She could feel herself blushing.

” Glad  I could help.” Was all he said.

” Bellamy , if you ever wanted or needed my help, remember my room is always just  next  door.” She said, echoing his words back to him.

Bellamy cleared his throat, taking in her current outfit, or lack thereof, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said with a smile.

Clarke then excused herself to her room to change and get ready for bed. As soon as she was snuggled under her covers, she heard a knock on her door and couldn’t help the smile that came over her face.


	6. Can we be Friends and Lovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to confront her feelings, if she’s ever going to confront Bellamy.

In the weeks following, they continued shooting the first season of the delinquents.

There were some intense action scenes and some gripping emotional scenes. Once Raven’s character entered the picture, Clarke and Finns characters were caught in a love triangle.

It was also then that Bellamy and Clarke’s characters started sharing more scenes together, more intense and tender moments, looks and co-leading their group.

One of  Bellamy’s  favorite episodes they shot was called “Day trip.” It was a very heavy Blaze and Jane story that allowed Bellamy and Clarke to play off of each other’s emotions, and their chemistry was undeniable.

” I  can already see the fans falling for the two of you, excellent work today as usual.” Marcus complimented them.

” Do  you think the fans will actually want their heroine to fall for the asshole of the show?” Bellamy asked her.

” You  were an asshole for the first few episodes, but I’m sure their anger will now be directed at Finn. I hope they go easy on him. Plus, that tree scene where Blaze confesses his sins to Jane, that’s a real turning point for him.” Clarke reminded him.

“Well when you have a great partner, it’s easy to make those scenes a success, so thank you.” Bellamy said, as he winked at Clarke on their way back to their trailers.

They headed home for the weekend after their late night of shooting. It was almost midnight by the time they got back to the house and saw a party was in full swing.

Jasper opened the door as soon as they pulled up, “FINALLY! Our Rebel King and Princess have arrived!” Then there were cheers coming from behind him.

” You know, those are only our characters  nicknames,  right?” Clarke laughed as she walked into their jammed packed house.

It seemed the entire cast was there, celebrating the end of another grueling week.

” Yeah , I remember Bellamy going on a rant that they stole his nickname for you and put it into the show.” Jasper said, exhausted by the memory of it.

” Trade  Mark infraction. That’s all I’m saying.” Bellamy said with his hands thrown in the air.

” Well , maybe if you actually trademarked it, then maybe you would have a case.” Clarke teased him, as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink.

Bellamy came up behind her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, “Everyone knows who the princess really belongs to.” He whispered in her ear.

Clarke turned around and looked over all of the people in their house, “Let’s just give them a reminder, just in case.” She said as she threaded her fingers in his curls and went in for a steamy kiss.

Whoops and hollers went up in a roar, as Bellamy and Clarke pulled apart and made their way into the middle of the party with their friends.

” Just  remember, I was the first one to ship this!” Jasper yelled out above the noise.

” Yeah , because you live with them!” Murphy shot back.

Clarke got lost in the music, dancing, drinking with her friends, not having to set an alarm the next day and Bellamy holding onto her hand.

Maybe, you could get everything you want in life.

The next few weeks of shooting were brutal. Not just in the content of the show, but also the weather. It was longer hours than usual trying to cooperate with the weather and darkness, and it seemed everyone was getting sick left and right.

Clarke ended up with a bad cold, turned flu so she forwent going to set one day when she didn’t have to shoot.

Being the lead of the show, and her type A personality, she always liked going to set to see the stories play out, so she could know what was happening and how to play out her own scenes from what others were shooting.

Bellamy and Jasper insisted she stay home, get some rest, and try not to infect everybody else and delay shooting. For once, she listened.

Later in the evening, Jasper came into her room with some soup, “How’s my little star feeling?” He asked her in a baby voice.

” I’d  be better if I could breathe. Thanks for dinner. How was today? What stories did I miss?” Clarke asked, always eager to know what was happening.

” Not  much. Octavia had some scenes, which she killed as per usual. We had some camp building scenes where we are milling about and building stuff, then Raven and Bellamy had their sex scene, you know revenge for Jane and Tom sleeping together.” Jasper continued.

Clarke actually spit out her soup and started choking, “I’m sorry, what? Blaze and Robin sleep together?”

” Yeah , since she found out about Jane and Tom, Robin propositions Blaze to sleep with her to help her get over Tom.” Jasper said, like it was common knowledge. “Don’t you memorize the script, even scenes you aren’t in?”

” I  do, but I didn’t see that in the script.” Clarke told him.

” It  may have been added, or for next week and they just decided to film it now while they could I guess.” Jasper shrugged off.

” Maybe  so.” Clarke said quietly.

” While we’re on the subject, what is exactly going on with you and Bellamy? I think I’ve been an excellent roommate by not getting involved, but what are you doing Clarke? Is this thing between the two of you real? Not judging, I just want to know where these stands, since I do live here too.” Jasper asked.

“Honestly, we haven’t talked about it. We obviously are attracted to each other and enjoy the other’s company outside of work. The chemistry we have is real, but dating exclusively with your cast mate and roommate? I’m worried that could get a little messy.” Clarke told him.

” Well  then, I guess it’s not a big deal that he went out with some of the others tonight then, since you’re not exclusive or anything.”

Ouch, that hurt. “Oh, well of course not. Bellamy is a big boy and can do whatever her wants.” Clarke tried to brush off.

” That  was a test, and you failed. Miserably.” Jasper joked.

” What  are you talking about, Jasper?”

” When  I told you that he went out with some people after work, you got sad, maybe a little upset, which means you have actual feelings involved.” Jasper pointed out.

” I  can’t. I don’t know if Bellamy does and I don’t want to get in too deep, if he just sees this as a Friends with Benefits thing.” Clarke admitted.

” I’m  only going to say this once, then I promise to butt out. Talk. To. Him.” And with that, Jasper got off her bed and walked out.

Clarke sat on her bed, stirring her soup and thinking. Would it really just be that easy to talk to Bellamy?

_ ’But what if he doesn’t want anything more?’  _ A voice in her head told her. Could she handle only being something fun and convenient to him? Could she handle him going out with other girls? Clarke threw her head back on her bed and sighed frustrated.

” Are  you feeling any better?” Bellamy’s voice came from her opened  door .

” Yeah, Jasper brought me soup so I’m hoping I’m on the other side of this thing.” Clarke told him, as she sat up to see him leaning against  her door  jam.

” Do  you need anything?” He asked sweetly.

Clarke thought about it, she knew she shouldn’t risk him getting sick, but she was tired and sad so, “Can you come sleep with me tonight?”

To Clarke it was an innocent request, she wasn’t asking for him to sleep with her in that sense, but what she didn’t realize was that she was asking for something much more. Intimacy.

” Let  me go change, and I’ll be right back.” Bellamy told her with a genuine smile.

They really did need to talk, they should talk, but Clarke was worried if they did, then she could lose this. Lose him crawling into her bed and holding her, lose their friendship and camaraderie and maybe, just maybe, she could lose everything she ever wanted.

When Bellamy came back into her room and slid into her bed behind her, he asked, “How was today? Did you get any rest?”

” I  did. How was today for you? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” She wondered.

” Not  anything important or that mattered, I promise.” He answered. 

Clarke knew that he was telling her that his scene with Raven didn’t matter, they learned how to speak without saying words, and how to decode the meaning behind the words they did say.

Clarke was no longer worried about Bellamy’s scene, because right now he was laying in her bed with his arms wrapped around her, and this wasn’t something for the cameras, it was just for the two of them.


	7. Twitter is the name, and shipping is the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy learn about the Press, Twitter Fans and how to navigate their personal lives in public.

Once they were halfway through filming their first season, they had a two-week break to go promote the show.  

  

 

They were split into 2 groups. Group 1 was led by Jaha and included: Clarke, Finn, Octavia and Jasper.  Group 2 was led by Kane and included: Bellamy, Raven, Murphy and Lincoln.    
  

  

Clarke and Bellamy were disappointed about being put into split groups, as well as Bellamy being separated from his sister Octavia, who was none too thrilled to be separated from her current Boyfriend Lincoln. They would be showing the pilot episode to these convention goers and media outlets to get people talking about it.    
    
  

They seemed to want to showcase Clarke and Finn as the leads in the beginning, so they made them do a lot of press together. Octavia and Jasper were also a part of the 'Good Guys' group in the first episode, which is why they were in a group together.  Bellamy and Murphy were shown as a controlling asshole and his sidekick in the pilot and alluded to them being the villains of the show. Raven wouldn't appear until 4 episodes in, and Lincoln even later than that, so that was their team.  

 

  

They got to do some major conventions like, SDCC and WonderCon. It was such a surreal experience for all of them to not only attend, but have panels and be guests. It was like living in a dream, and they hadn't even finished shooting the season yet.    
  

  

Clarke felt a bit awkward in interviews starting out, and her and Finn both were trying to navigate the attention, questions and trying to remember what they could and could not say to the press about the show coming up. Thankfully, Jaha was incredibly helpful, being around the media attention for many years, he was able to give the newcomers plenty of tips.  

 

  

Each night, Clarke would call Bellamy and they would compare stories and questions they had been put through each day.  

 

  

"This one lady kept asking if there would be romance in a show with so many good-looking actors. Finn literally had to squeeze my hand to keep me from rolling my eyes at her, considering she was oggling him the entire interview." Clarke said annoyed.    
  

  

"Jealous, Princess?" Bellamy asked her amused.  

 

  

"Not even in the slightest, but we are here to promote our show, our job, you know so we aren't unemployed? It would be nice if these people could be at least professional about it." she said exhausted.  

 

  

"Well, luckily I haven't had to deal with much of those questions yet. I'm all about being the bad guy as of right now anyway, right?" Bellamy laughed, knowing how quickly the terms would change once the show premiered.  

 

  

"Lucky you. It's almost over, then we can get back home and get back to shooting. I think I'll feel better about all of this once the show has aired and we can actually talk about it, and not just get asked the same question over and over just from the first episode."  

  

 

"Sure, that's the only reason you want to get back home so soon?" Bellamy asked, teasing her.  

   
  

"No, I also like getting to sleep in until 30 minutes before work, because we are all dirtied up and grungy looking for shooting. This getting up 2 hours earlier to get dolled up is old." she laughed.  

 

  

"I'm hurt, that was clearly your opportunity to say how much you missed seeing my face every day." Bellamy feigned sad.  

 

  

"Yeah, yeah, that too." Clarke said with a huge smile on her face.  

 

  

All of their friends knew about what was happening between Bellamy and Clarke, but they didn't want it spreading to the higher ups of the network. They were sleeping together almost every night, PDA was never off the table except at work, and they genuinely loved being around each other. It wasn't an exclusive relationship, but neither of them was seeing other people either.  

 

  

"I'll see you tomorrow night, our flight gets in around 8pm." Bellamy told Clarke, as if she needed a reminder.  

 

  

"I'll be waiting. And for the record, I do miss seeing your face every day." she admitted to him.  

 

  

"That's all I was asking for. Sweet dreams Princess."  

 

  

"Sweet dreams Bell." and then they hung up.  

 

  

Clarke wondered if they should be exclusive, actually date, but she was afraid that it could ruin the amazing thing they had going, and Bellamy never mentioned it either, so she just let it go, and let whatever happened, happen.  

 

 

 

Bellamy was almost completely tackled by both Clarke and Jasper as soon as he walked through the door of their house the next night. He missed them, and was jealous they all got to be together. They decided to have a roommate reunion game night to celebrate and catch up on their separate trips.  

 

  

"This one here was so mopey and hated how many people kept prying about her and Finn. I thought she was going to attack this one lady." Jasper laughed.  

  

 

"So, was it Jane and Tom that got your gears grinding, or Flarke?" Bellamy asked with and amused look.  

 

  

"Flarke? What the hell is that?" Clarke asked confused. 

 

  

"It's a ship name Clarke. Finn plus Clarke equals Flarke. Twitter is where fans live, we have to be active on there for the show, per our contracts. How have you not seen that?" Jasper asked.  

  

 

"I know that, but I figured that didn't matter until the show actually aired. And why would they ship me and Finn?" Clarke asked confused.  

 

  

"Shipping is the thing nowadays. You two doing all the press together and your characters seeming chummy early on makes them assume it’s a thing." Bellamy shrugged.  

 

  

"Well, they'll be highly disappointed when they discover that Tom has a girlfriend, and he uses Jane to cheat. Also, me and Finn? Never going to happen in real life." Clarke said a matter of fact.  

  

 

"Yes, we all know that Bellarke is the real endgame, but it won't take long for people to also see that Blane is the real deal too." Jasper said, as he laid down a draw four to Bellamy.  

   
  

"Bellarke? You gave us a ship name?" Bellamy asked.  

 

  

"Duh, I'm the OG shipper of you two. I claim trademark rights." Jasper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

 

  

"Let's keep that on the DL. We want fans interested in our show, not our personal lives." Clarke warned him.  

 

  

"I know, I know, but, two good looking leads of the show dating in real life really gets the attention of viewers. Just saying." Jasper informed them.  

 

  

"Which is exactly why we haven't let it slip that anything is going on." Bellamy said.  

 

  

"Right. Push Blane all you want, but let's keep Bellarke out of the spotlight." Clarke said, looking at Bellamy for confirmation.  

 

  

"Yeah, exactly. Now, Uno!" Bellamy shouted with a mischievous grin.  

 

  

"No fair! I was distracted!" Jasper complained.  

  

  

  

Later that night, Clarke found herself snuggled up against Bellamy in his bed.  

 

  

"Jasper may have a point. Fans might start to get suspicious, and I don't think I'm ready to have my personal life invaded." Clarke told him, as she absently drew shapes on his bare chest.  

 

  

"I know. Once the show airs, we can steer all the attention to Blaze and Jane. It will all be easier once the show has been viewed and we can have more things to talk about than our personal life." Bellamy assured her with a kiss to her forehead.  

 

  

"I hope so. I love our little bubble with just us and our friends. Once the show is out, I'm worried that it will all end." Clarke told him  

 

  

Bellamy rolled over to face her, "Nothing is going to happen that we don't want. We promote the show, and we still come home to each other and have our friends. We don't have to put everything out for the world to see."  

 

  

"Yeah, I guess you’re right." Clarke said, but what she was really hoping for was that Bellamy would be fine or even happy to be public with her.  

 

  

Maybe their little bubble of happiness would come to an end once the show premiered, and because of that thought, Clarke was instantly dreading the premier now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I hope you can bare with me during this adventure. I have never written a fic as I go, I normally have the whole idea written out, then I edit and post completed chapters.
> 
> I wanted to get a head start so I could post here regularly. I will be spending July 1st-7th getting as many chapters written, so I can have a surplus to post on Tuesdays and Fridays while I continue writing. So Starting July 9th we will have our regularly scheduled chapters posting.
> 
> I am watching as many interview videos, and compiling posts and fan theories and speculation of these two and their timeline as a reference only. This will in no way reflect the true timeline and events of their life, but it still takes quite a bit of time. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the first 7 chapters, and check back Friday June 28th for Chapter 8, then again on July 9th for the next installment!


	8. There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy dance around how to go forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Friends!
> 
> I know this week is rough with another Hiatus, but we only have 1 more week until we get to see our favorite married couple at a con for the first time since their "I Do".
> 
> I know this seems slow moving, but there is a ton of content I've been reading and watching to get the important parts of this story down, but it will start to pick up quickly after S1.
> 
> Laying the ground work is the longest part, and as a writer the most frustrating part too!.
> 
> I'm working on the next few chapters already, so I will see you all again on Tuesday! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Delinquents ’  first season of filming was coming to an end. They had the wrap party scheduled for the end of the next week, then they would be free for the next few months, except for the promotion tour they would be doing.

Promoting was a different type of work th a n the nitty gritty of filming, especially in this shows case. Bellamy was excited to be able to travel around with his cast mates, sister ,  friends and of course, Clarke.

Bellamy had been loving the way Blaze and Jane's relationship was progressing on the show, as well as his and Clarke's in real life. The two of them would be doing a lot more promo together as the leads, now that the show was airing and people were getting to see their story unfold.

Bellamy felt that because of what was finally shown to the public, he and Clarke could get away with being a bit flirty and sharing more than just glances without people prying into their personal lives. They could brush it off as their characters and their chemistry.

While on their trips, Jasper and Clarke had really gotten into filming short funny videos, and they as roommates and sometimes their friends from the cast would watch live together and live tweet with the fans during the episodes, posting behind the scenes info and photos and of them just being goofy in their everyday lives.

Bellamy, Clarke and Jasper would often get into arguments and flirtatious conversations with each other on twitter, even if they were sitting next to one another laughing about it the whole time.

Clarke was having some of the most fun in her life getting to watch this amazing thing she was  a part  of, all edited and streamed together and airing on television.

Her mother would call every evening after the show aired with a million questions, but it was one particular evening after the day trip episode that her mother had to ask, "So, when are Blaze and Jane getting together?" Abby inquired.

"Well, not this season. I mean, they seem to be pushing it in that direction, so I guess we will have to see what season 2 holds." Clarke informed her.

"I can't say I'm surprised, you and Bellamy have something special. The fans are already going crazy over the thought of Blaze and Jane being together. It's pretty entertaining."

"Since when do you have Twitter mom?" Clarke asked with amusement.

"Since I need to know what my daughter is up to . A pparently , i t's the only way to keep up with you these days. It looks like you and Jasper could have your own comedy show."

"Yeah, he showed me this short video app. We have been having a ton of fun with it." 

"And Bellamy? How is he?" Abby asked.

"He's great. We are all excited to be doing press for the show now that is out for people to see. We will also be starting season 2 here in just a few short months, so I'm afraid I won't be able to come home anytime soon." Clarke told her.

"I figured you would be busy. I will just need to plan a time to come out there. See where you work, meet your friends." Abby ended with a slight tease in her voice.

"What are you getting at mom?" Clarke asked, already knowing where this was going.

"Is something going on with you and Bellamy? I  mean,  I see the flirty exchange, your chemistry on screen, I just want to know."

"Bellamy and I are co-stars, roommates, friends, and we look out for each other mom. Nothing more." Clarke said with finality.

"Okay, I think he would be a great choice, you know, if you ever decided that's what you wanted. I will talk to you next week. Call me if you need anything. I love you Clarke."

"I Love you too Mom, thanks." and with that, Clarke hung up and looked out over at the city from their balcony.

"Knock, Knock. You okay out here?" Bellamy asked, as he poked his head outside.

"Yeah, just talking to my mom and getting some air."

"How is she? ” Bellamy asked, moving to stand behind Clarke, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

Clarke leaned back into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, “She’s good. I think she is going to make a plan to come out here for a visit, since we will be doing promo and then jumping right back into filming for next season.”

Bellamy kissed her temple, then her cheek and whispered in her ear, “What does she think about the show so far?”

“She’s really enjoying it. She wants to know when Jane and Blaze are going to get together, like every other fan of the show.” she laughed.

“Well, you could always tell her about us, you know, she is your mom and all. I wouldn’t worry about her blabbing to the internet about us.” Bellamy suggested.

Clarke thought about what he was suggesting, what would she tell her mom about her and Bellamy? That they’re friends with benefits? No, that’s not a conversation she wanted to have with her mother. That they were together? It had been months, and her and Bellamy had never had that conversation. I guess now could be a good time for that.

“And, what would I tell her about us, exactly?” she asked him as she turned around in his arms to  face him .

“What would you want to tell her?” Bellamy shot back with a wink and a smirk.

“I’m serious Bellamy. We have been dancing around this for months. What do you want from this?” Clarke said, gesturing between the two of them.

Bellamy looked down at her, trying to see where she was coming from, to see if he could see what she wanted. He didn’t want to push and get rejected, but he also didn’t want to push her away and risk losing what they had. 

“Being with you makes me happy, Clarke. I love living together, working together, going on these promotion trips together and falling asleep together. I just don’t want to lose that. What about you?”

Clarke thought about what he was saying, she didn’t want to lose any of what they had either, but she was worried about how it could affect their working environment going forward if they did give this a real shot, and it ended badly.

“I want all of that with you too. I’m just scared that if we make this official to everyone and it doesn’t work out, it could kill this good thing we have going. I’m afraid that the added pressure of everyone knowing and watching us could put a strain on what we have.”

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do. If you want to continue what we have, I’m all for that. Just one thing.” Bellamy told her, running his hand through his curls, something he tended to do when he was nervous, “If you ever want this arrangement to end, this relationship/non-relationship to stop for whatever reason, you have to let me know. I don’t want anything to come in between our friendship.” he told her honestly.

“That goes for you to. I can’t lose you Bellamy.” Clarke said, feeling the tears burn in her eyes.

Bellamy knew himself enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to walk away from Clarke and what they had, he was already in too deep, but he shook his head and agreed to tell her if that ever changed, “Deal. Come here.” 

He gathered Clarke in his arms and held her as he felt her tears drench his shirt. He loved the show, his job and what it could become, but nothing was as important as the girl in his arms, who in the last 6 months had become his best friend and someone he couldn’t imagine his life without.

The night of their first wrap party had arrived, and everyone was high on celebrating finally being done with the filming process and having the chance to film a second season.

Bellamy was up at the bar getting a beer, when Marcus approached him, “Hey Bellamy, how are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s amazing. I’m proud of this accomplishment and cannot wait to start reading Season 2.”

Marcus looked at him with a look Bellamy didn’t feel comfortable with, it was the same look Marcus would give when they talked about another character dying.

“You see, we ended the Season with Blaze and Tom not making it to cover in time before the ground people attacked, so as far as the audience knows we don’t know if they survived. We are going to have you and Finn continue to do press for Season one, but once we start doing promotion for Season 2, you two cannot be doing interviews until the first few episodes air and people see that you two, indeed did survive. So, you will have a little bit of a break and that’s the good news.” Marcus told him.

“Whew, you made me think that I was actually dead. I have no problem taking a break from press, that way I can concentrate on the work.” Bellamy told him.

“That’s good to hear how committed you are. I have one more thing, you and Clarke?” Marcus questioned.

Bellamy looked out to the dance floor to see Octavia and Clarke dancing together, laughing and being so carefree, he smiled at the sight, “She’s a great co-lead and friend. What’s your question?”

“I don’t want to be nosy, but is that all it is? I just want to make sure that you two can continue to work together without things getting messy. You two have something special on camera, and that’s not easy to come by. I would just hope that if anything is happening that could jeopardize what we have going, that you would let me know?” Marcus asked.

Bellamy liked Marcus, much better than  Jaha  most of the time, but this conversation was definitely rubbing him the wrong way, “We are both professionals and adults. You have nothing to worry about Kane.”

With that, Bellamy grabbed his drink and headed back towards his friends.

“Whoa, what was all that about?” Jasper asked, as he  nodded  towards the bar where Bellamy had just returned from.

“Nothing. Just Kane being nosy and overbearing about something that is none of his business.” Bellamy grumbled.

Clarke came up to the table then, “Come on guys, I love this song!” She grabbed Bellamy by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

His mood instantly changed once he saw the bright smile on Clarke’s face, he loved seeing her like this, not so serious or stressed like she was when preparing for a scene or anytime she was on set. 

Bellamy was twirling her around when Marcus came into his line of view, and he saw the way he was looking at him a Clarke and something unsettling set up shop in the pit of his stomach.


	9. My mind forgets to remind me, you’re a bad idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press tour! Clarke and Bellamy try to keep their private life from prying eyes, and cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Tuesday for me (just barely).
> 
> Tonight’s episode was just, WOW!
> 
> I’m so sorry to inform you all, that this fic will be on hiatus until the shows hiatus.
> 
> I genuinely love watching the show, and I have had a hard time getting this fic moving where I want it to go. I don’t want to give you a half assed piece, so I will be slowly writing until this season ends, then I promise to feed you through the shows hiatus.
> 
> Please forgive me, and we only have a few episodes left!

_Press Tour_

 

  
Bellamy, Clarke and the rest of the main cast headed down to LA to start their press tour for Season 1. They would be doing Conventions, TV interviews and Network spots to air during the show.

 

  
The first day, they all settled into their hotel and went to the network headquarters to meet with Jaha and Kane. They would be going over their schedule, what they could and couldn’t say about the current season and how to handle the press in general.

 

  
Bellamy almost found it laughable, like they were in an etiquette class or something. They were all adults even though they played teenagers in the show for the most part.

 

  
“Now, on to social media.” Thelonious announced. “You each have a twitter account which is in your contract to use for promoting the show and engaging with the fans. Now, we are not going to tell you what to post or what not to post, but just remember to keep in mind that you are a direct reflection of this show and company.”

 

  
“So, don’t let your nudes leak, got it.” Jasper joked.

 

  
“Mr. Jordan, the internet is constantly expanding daily, and it gets easier and easier for private information to be hacked and become public information. This is more of a warning for your protection, then it is policing what you share.” Jaha corrected.

 

  
“And this is why I hate social media.” Bellamy whispered to Clarke.

 

  
“It’s not all bad. If you weren’t such a grandpa about it, you would find that it can be a great tool.” Clarke told him.

 

  
“I like living in reality, not online where people can hide behind their keyboards. I prefer personal, face-to-face interactions.” he winked at her.

 

  
“Thank you, Mr. Blake. Plenty of fans are dying to meet you guys, so the personal face-to-face interactions are important, which brings me to my next point.” Jaha continued.

 

  
“Thanks for making this meeting even longer.” Octavia elbowed him from her seat to his left.

 

  
“Are we allowed to go out and explore, whenever we aren’t scheduled to make appearances?” Lincoln asked.

 

  
“Absolutely. Just remember to take someone with you, buddy system if you will, and also keep in mind that all cellphones have cameras, so just be aware when you’re out in public.” Jaha warned them. “Now, our first meeting of the convention is tomorrow morning. I will meet you all in the hotel lobby at 9am.”

 

  
“Alright, who wants to go out and explore LA tonight?” Raven asked.

 

  
“I’m down.” Octavia said, as she waited until Jaha left the room to slid her hand into Lincoln’s.

 

  
Octavia and Lincoln were also keeping their relationship under wraps from the Network, but they were actually an official couple and were before the show began, and Bellamy couldn’t help but be envious of them.

 

  
“I’m in too, Bell?” Clarke asked, looking at him.

 

  
“Oh, I already committed to something with Jasper and Monty, you guys go and have fun.” he told them.

 

  
Clarke just shrugged and walked out with his sister and Raven.

 

  
Lincoln looked at Bellamy with a sad look, “So, guys night?” he tried to sound positive.

 

  
“Yeah, for sure.” Bellamy answered.

 

  
“It’s not my place, but are you ever going to tell her?”

 

  
“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asked.

 

  
“Clarke. Are you ever going to tell her that you’re in love her?” Lincoln asked.

 

  
“She doesn’t want to risk what we have. Our jobs come first.” he said simply, just like he had been telling himself for the last 2 months.

 

  
“Look, this is all I’ll say on the subject, then I’ll let it go. Yes, there is always a risk when it comes to love that it might not work out. You just have to decide if it’s worth the risk. It could go down in flames, or you could get everything you ever wanted.” with that, Lincoln walked out of the room leaving Bellamy alone with his words.

 

 

  
Raven, Clarke and Octavia got back to their hotel and decided to get dressed for their evening out, “So, where should we go first?” Octavia asked.

 

  
“How about Sushi and then Drinks?” Raven suggested.

 

  
“Sounds like fun to me.” Clarke answered, as she looked through her suitcase for something to wear.

 

  
“So, Clarke do you and Bell want to take this room, or his and Lincolns?” Octavia asked from the bathroom.

 

  
“So that’s how ya’ll do it. You two get paired up in a room and Bellamy and Lincoln get paired up, then you swap. That’s smart.” Raven commented.

 

  
“I’m good with whatever you decide O. Just tell the boys to decided, and they can move the bags while we are out.” Clarke called back

 

  
The three of them finished getting ready, then they were ready to hit the streets of LA.

 

 

Back at the hotel, the guys were planning an intense game of Dominion to start when they came back from a restaurant Jasper was dying to try.

 

  
“Hey, I’m going to move my bags down to the girl’s room and bring Clarke’s in here if that’s still okay with you.” Lincoln told Bellamy as they were getting ready to leave.

 

  
“Yeah, I’ll come with you and get her bag.” Bellamy said as they left their room.

 

  
“Octavia said they are going out for Sushi and Drinks, so they might be back late.”

 

  
“She has our extra key. I’ll make sure she gives it to Clarke.” Bellamy said, pulling out his phone to text his sister.

 

  
_Bellamy:  
“Hey, Lincoln is staying in your room, so make sure Clarke has the extra key to my room please.”_

 

  
_Octavia:  
“Will do. Why didn’t you just text Clarke?”_

 

  
_Bellamy:  
“No reason. I just thought I would let you know since you had the extra key. Don’t read into it.”_

  
_Octavia:  
“Whatever. I’ll make sure the Princess makes it home to you by Midnight.”_

 

  
Bellamy laughed at that, then put his phone away for the evening. Hoping to enjoy his time, instead of constantly analyzing his non-relationship with Clarke.

 

 

Later that night, he was sleeping when he heard someone stumble into his room. Bellamy sat up and grabbed his glasses and turned on the bedside lamp to see Clarke struggling to get her heels off.

 

  
“I’m sorry I woke you up. It was just really dark, and I couldn’t see anything.” she slurred.

 

  
“Have fun?” Bellamy asked a bit amused, as he made his way towards her to help her.

 

  
“I did. The Sushi place had Karaoke, and great drinks.” Clarke said smiling up at him.

 

  
Bellamy brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, “I’m glad you had fun, and that you and the girls made it back in one piece.” he teased her.

 

  
“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Clarke said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

 

  
“Okay, let’s get you into bed. We have an early and long day tomorrow.” Bellamy reminded her, as he went to her bag to find her pajamas.

 

  
“Bell,” Clarke whispered. Bellamy turned around to see her stripped down to her underwear and he gulped audibly. “I don’t need other clothes, I just need you.”

 

  
When Bellamy got close to her again, he saw her eye shinning with unshed tears, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, as he cupped her cheek.

 

  
“I wish things were different. I wish we didn’t have to hide. I wish I could show you off to the world, because you are too amazing to be kept hidden. You deserve someone who can give you all the love in this world.” Clarke said, as the tears started to fall.

 

  
“Hey, no, no, no don’t say that. I am so happy with you Clarke. I don’t care if we have to hide forever. I would rather have you to myself, then to have anyone else publicly.” He told her as he held her against his chest.

 

  
“I feel like you’re going to get sick of me, sick of someone who you can’t go out with.” she cried into his shirt.

 

  
“You know that’s not who I am. I want whatever lets me be with you. I,” the words were right there on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them, “I love being with you. Now, let’s get you to bed so you aren’t completely miserable tomorrow.”

 

  
Bellamy got Clarke into their bed, and pulled her into his side, “Hey Bell, I love being with you too.” she told him just before she drifted off to sleep.

 

  
Bellamy felt his heart swell with affection for the girl in his arms, maybe she felt the same way that he did. Maybe, just maybe, he could have everything he ever wanted.

 

 

The next morning came too soon for Clarke, who was battling a massive hangover, “When will I learn that I cannot keep up with Rae and O when it comes to shots?” she mumbled, as she made her way to take a shower.

 

  
When she came out, Bellamy had Coffee and some sort of breakfast sandwich waiting for her, “Good Morning. Figured you could use this.” he said as he kissed her on her forehead and went past her to finish getting ready for the day.

 

  
“You’re the best.” Clarke said with a mouthful.

 

  
“Classy Clarke, but save something for the cameras today.” he teased her.

 

  
“Clarke?” she questioned him using her real name, and not his nickname.

 

  
“Yeah, trying to get into the habit, don’t want to slip up during interviews.”

 

  
“Oh, right.” Clarke wasn’t sure why it bothered her, but it did. “Well, I'm not looking forward to everyone hitting on you, so maybe I should work on not rolling my eyes so much. I mean, if it was bad when I did this with Finn, I can only imagine what it will be like with you.”

 

  
“Jealous?” Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

  
“Hey, as long as you're in bed with me at the end of the day, they can talk all they want.” Clarke said with a devious smirk.

 

  
Bellamy made his way over to her, pulling her closer to him by her hips, “You have absolutely nothing to worry about then.” He said as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. “Okay, now we need to get downstairs, or we will end up being late.”

 

  
The day was long, the same questions, the same answers, luckily as a cast they were very close and knew how to make it fun.

 

  
“We should make it a drinking game every time we are asked about the different ships.” Octavia suggested.

 

  
“We would be dead from alcohol poisoning before lunch.” Finn laughed.

 

  
“Love triangles too. Blaze, Jane and Tom. Tom, Jane and Robin. Robin, Blaze and Jane. Geez, makes it sound like some kind of soap opera.” Raven added.

 

  
“I’ll answer those questions all day long, as long as they stay away from our real lives.” Clarke said.

 

  
Everyone nodded along in agreement. They had all been asked the typical personal questions about how their outside relationships effect their on screen relationships.

 

  
“I just tell them that I’m having fun, and that work is work and personal life is personal.” Clarke said.

 

  
Bellamy looked at Clarke and winked at her, “Careful Blake, there are cameras everywhere.” Jasper said, mocking Jaha’s voice.

 

  
“Yeah yeah. I’m exhausted, can we go upstairs now?” Octavia complained.

 

  
“You are officially free for the evening” came Kane’s response from behind them.

 

  
“Excellent. These shoes have got to go.” Clarke said, as they made their way to the elevators to go up to their rooms.

 

  
Once Bellamy and Clarke got to their room, Bellamy pinned Clarke in between him and the door, “It was torture looking at you all day, knowing I couldn’t touch you. You have been driving me crazy with those sneaky little glances.” He said as he started kissing the hollow of her neck, sliding her blazer off her shoulders.

 

  
“Don’t think I didn’t catch your dark gazes on me. I almost found a broom closet or something to pull you into.” She responded, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

  
Bellamy moves them to their bed and stripped off his shirt before leaning back down for their lips to meet.

 

  
“I wouldn’t have objected to that. Take me wherever you want babe.” He said as her started removing the rest of her clothes, leaving her laying in nothing but a matching lace bra and panty set. “So hot, look at you.” He said, leaning back on his heels to really look at her.

 

  
“I thought you might like this set.” Clarke said with a devilish wink.

 

  
“I think I like it even better off.” Bellamy told her, and he slowly slid her panties down her legs.

 

  
Clarke grabbed him by the neck and crushed her lips to his, frantically undoing his belt buckle and button on his jeans.

 

  
“Admire later, right now I need you inside me.” She said, already breathing heavily.

 

  
“You’re wish is my command.” Bellamy smirked, and leaned back into her embrace.


End file.
